Digimon Frontier: Catherine's Story
by sharkpedofromverpets
Summary: Follow Catherine as she takes on evil in the DigiWorld with the Legendary Warriors! She has the spirits of LassDingomon and Dingomon, but will they be enough to stop the evil Lucemon? Will she make friends? Enemies? Frenemies? Read and find out! *Don't Like Don't Read*
1. Saving Koichi and Moving Towards Trouble

**Shark: Ah shit. I'm supposed to be working on HR: MfL, but screw it. Digimon Frontier rewrite, I'll try my best!**

**Destiny: You gotta stop this.**

**Shark: You always try to talk me out of it! I'm doing this and that is final. This is a new type of story for me.**

**Destiny: Fine. SHARK DOES NOT OWN DIGIMON**

_The salvation of this human world lies nowhere else than in the human heart, in the human power to reflect, in human meekness and human responsibility. ~ Václav Havel_

Catherine smiled. Today was probably the best day of her life. She had just recently flown from Australia to Japan for an excursion her Japanese teacher holds for the students showing they understood and could speak Japanese better than the average, enough to hold a conversation for up to an hour! She had actually snuck her phone on the trip, when she wasn't supposed to. Now they were in groups to look around Shibuya, however, they were at its train station.

While her friends went one way, she walked the other, a slight wind brushing her mid-back hair and lifting it a bit. She decided to re-arrange the large goggles on her head a little bit, just to make them straight. People had teased her because she wore them, but she didn't really care. Personally, she loved them with their red rims and oval shaped blue lenses. They were also exactly like the ones from her favourite Pokémon game.

When she was a few meters away from the group she heard her phone ringing. As she picked it up, she noticed the strange symbol that was shown. "Ok, bizarre." She muttered before looking at the message. **'Do you want to start?'** it asked. Since it was flashing on yes already, Catherine shrugged. _'Can't do too much harm.'_ She thought and pressed the 'OK' button. As it was locked in, a strange woman's voice came out of it.

"Catherine Disan, it's time to decide your future." The mysterious voice said. "Go to Shibuya station." Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I'm like…" she trailed off looking at an elevator. "A meter away." She sighed. An elevator came up and the doors opened, but before she could enter, a boy with long black hair and a bandana walked in, closely followed by a sprinting boy wearing an olive hat with…goggles, who just made it in time for the elevator doors to close. As they did, Catherine realised she had been staring at them and as the doors closed behind the boy, she knew she had missed her chance.

Seeing stairs, she started to trot down them and passed a boy who looked like he was about to trip. She caught the boy as he fell, with him landing on her back. Her lungs protested as the air escaped too quickly, causing her to wheeze as the boy stood up with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry." He said timidly and held out his hand. Catherine took it and smiled, closing one eye, still gasping for breath.

"It's…fine. This isn't the…first time." She grinned as the air circulated in her lungs again. Opening the closed eye, she said "I've done that before, only it was me going splat on the ground at school 'cause of my silliness." The boy, who was wearing a blue cap with a red long sleeved shirt and green short sleeved coat smiled slightly.

"Still, I'm sorry anyway. It's just; I wanted to catch my brother." He sighed. Catherine could tell he was slightly depressed by this fact, but looking at him better she could see he looked exactly like the bandana boy, only with shorter hair.

Catherine nodded. "Bandana boy your twin? By the way, I'm Catherine. Catherine Disan."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, he's my twin. I'm Koichi Kimura. The 'Bandana Boy' were talking about is Koji," Then he frowned "But he doesn't know I exist. I was only know he's my twin because of my grandma, and…yeah." The boy, now known as Koichi, sighed again.

"Well, let's go down, I think I saw Koji go down. I wanted to get the elevator, but Goggle head and Koji got in and it closed." Catherine laughed. Koichi nodded with a smile, and together they rushed down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Catherine gasped and exclaimed. "Look at all the trains!" There was a yellow one, a blue one, a green one, a brownish-pink coloured one and an odd looking blue-green-grey train.

The mysterious voice came again. **'It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?'**

Koichi frowned. "We have to choose one? What one then?" He asked, looking around. Catherine grinned.

"I say we look for Koji and jump on the train he goes on. You were looking for him, right?" She asked, scanning the kids for Koji.

"Good idea." Koichi replied, looking for his twin. As Catherine searched, she let out a gasp of outrage and dragged Koichi with her. "Gah! Where are we going?" he asked, confused.

"Some bullies are picking on a little kid. I don't stand for bullying, if I recognise it." Catherine fumed and approached the boys, standing in front of them defending the little kid, Koichi standing a few meters away, looking pale and scared. "Hey, you punks, stop bulling this kid or I swear I will gouge out your eyes, shove them down your throats, just SO YOU CAN WATCH ME TEAR YOUR CORPSES APART WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!" She shouted at them, the little boy now whimpering. The two boys had backed away during her rant and turned and ran as her fists rose.

Turning to the boy she sighed, crouching down, feeling angry at herself. "Look," she said bringing the boys' face to look at hers. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, but they were bullying you. If I scared you, I'm sorry for that also, but those bullies were being mean. Am I forgiven?" She asked, looking into the boys' eyes.

"Y-yeah, re-remind me not to get you mad." He smiled slightly and chuckled a little. Reaching into her jeans pocket Catherine fished out a little toy Polar Bear, about the size of her thumb, which she had gotten for her birthday a year ago.

"Here, as an added apology, take the polar bear. He's kept me safe along with my Dingo toy." Catherine grinned and the boy smiled a big grin as well. "I'm Catherine. Catherine Disan. You?"

"Tomoki Himi, but I'm often called Tommy." Tommy smiled and took the little Polar Bear.

"Ha, ha, I like your name. So, are you getting on this train?" Catherine asked Tommy. Tommy got inside the train.

"Yeah." He grinned even wider as the doors closed. Catherine chuckled. Giving a two fingered salute she walked back to Koichi.

"So…you act that way often Catherine?" Koichi nervously chuckled. Catherine smirked.

"Depends on who I'm talking to. Also, you can call me Kat." Catherine laughed happily. She then looked at the clock. "Well, let's get on a train." She groaned as she looked at the deserted area. All the kids were on the trains.

So they both got on a dark coloured train (Catherine wasn't sure what colour it was) and sat down. As the train started moving, Koichi started muttering something.

CATHERINE'S P.O.V

I looked at Koichi. He was talking softly, and I couldn't hear, but when a dark aura covered him with a bizarre looking figure, I knew something was wrong. Because we were sitting opposite each other, I moved over to his side and sat next to him. "Hey," I whispered softly to him. "Whatever is happening to you, forget about it. They can't hurt you. Koichi, Koji will be waiting for you, wherever we will be going."

The aura faded a bit, but I thought it wasn't enough. Whatever it is that was happening, it's not good. "Koichi, you are brave. You are strong. Whatever anyone is saying to you, tell them to fuck off, because you are your own master." As I said this I noticed a light orange glow around me. I looked up and saw a figure, a humanoid thing that resembled a Dingo. I would know as Dingo's are my favourite animal.

She had light orange hair with white highlights, white chest and orange back armour that fitted perfectly, with orange armoured legs and white thongs. She had a tail that ended at her heels and an orange helmet with a white muzzle (with a black nose and light red eyes that were full of happiness), so you could only see her mouth, which had two fangs poking downward. They were hardly see-able though and she looked about 16, by human standards. She also had two large boomerang strapped to her back. The orange aura spread to Koichi and over-ridded the black. A few seconds later, the glow around both of us faded and Koichi looked at me.

"Thanks, Kat." He smiled and a dark aura came back, but it was lighter, and a kind looking lion-like humanoid thing was there. The woman's voice came again.

'**Catherine, you have received the spirit of LassDingomon and Dingomon. Koichi, you have received the spirits of Darkness, Lowemon and KaiserLeomon. I wish you both good luck on your journey. And Koichi, Catherine, take these D-Tectors.'** As she said that a soft grey light shone and a weird device appeared in his hands. Looking at my phone, I realised it had also transformed and become one of the D-Tector thingies.

I groaned. "NOW you talk,and leave us a strange item. GREAT!" As I said that the train stopped.

"Alright, time to get off." It said and opened its doors…wait, SAID!?

My eyes widened and I looked around. "Koichi, did you just hear the train talking, or am I going crazy?" I asked him, slightly panicking.

"I heard it too. Hold on Kat," Koichi said and as we got out of the train I looked at it, and he looked at its front. Following his gaze, I started hopping on one foot then the other. That only happens when I'm scared or nervous. "Excuse me, but what are you? Also, could you please tell us where we are?" He asked confidently. My hopping got faster.

"Well young man, I am a Trailmon. Also, you and your lady friend are in the Digital World, where we Digimon live. You are currently at Flame Terminal. FYI, Digimon are Digital Monsters." The train-Trailmon-said in a feminine voice. I calmed down a little knowing where we were, but was still nervous.

"Thank you." Koichi said politely. I swear, this guy could calm a raging bear if he wanted. After that the Trailmon took off. "Well, Kat, looks like an adventure begins here." He grinned.

"Right." I nodded and stopped hopping. This was just like a Pokémon adventure, just a lot different and with Digimon. As I said this, a roar erupted and Koichi and I looked at each other.

"Let's go." We said at the same time.

**Shark: Like it? I actually tried. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, so I'm happy.**

**Destiny: Yea, and with you re-watching Frontier, this is going to be a breeze.**

**Shark: Yup! Now, GOODNIGHT OR GOOD MORNING OR GOOD AFTERNOON YOU FF HOPPERS!**


	2. Spirit Evolving is Awesome!

'_Most of the change we think we see in life is due to truths being in and out of favour.' - Robert Frost_

CATHERINE P.O.V

When we got to the source (we must have gone to a different part of the 'Flame Terminal') green fire was burning down buildings of some type. Looking at the scene, I saw a weird dog-thing that looked like a Cerberus out of ancient mythology. Before I could take another step, the woman's voice came again.

'**Cerberumon, his special attack is Emerald Blaze.'** It said in its voice that it has.

I groaned and looked at Koichi; he was looking not at the…Digimon, but at something else. Following his line of sight, I gasped. Facing down the Digimon was a boy, and not just any boy, the Goggle head from the station! Worse, not just him, but two other Digimon and…Oh no! TOMMY!

Koichi looked at me. "We need to do something." He said worriedly. This boy has a caring spirit, and I'm not talking about the lion-thing-Loweemon?-that the voice said it was.

I grinned, I like the idea, but the grin fell as I realised something. We couldn't do anything, or we'd be fried to a crisp. Hmm, maybe the strange devices could help us with this dilemma. "Sure. If I can get this thing to work." From there I fumbled with the buttons-there were only two- and actually managed to do something. A ring of what looked like data circled my hand and a strange feeling washed over me. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" I shouted without me really knowing what I was doing, and swiped my hand over something that looks like a scanner.

A…cocoon, you could say, of data streams wrapped around me. From there, I felt tingly, and when the cocoon was gone I looked down and saw that I was the 'Digimon' from the Trailmon. Grinning and showing my now rather sharp teeth, I felt a desire to call out 'LassDingomon' and so I did. _"LASSDINGOMON!"_

I felt powerful, and taking the boomerangs off my back I was about to call out an attack-again, another strange desire- but the Goggle head took up a steel rod and the Cerberumon charged at him. He was saying something but even the-wow, cool, I have dingo ears on my head!-couldn't hear what it was. Cerberumon gripped the steel rod in his jaws and bit down. The Goggle head tried to block it, but Cerberumon ripped it out of his hands. The Goggle head reacted fast, gripping onto the mythic Digimon's tail.

Next to me, Koichi tried the same thing I did, and his amour looked cool. The lion head on his chest however was what caught my eye. Anyway, as Cerberumon leapt towards the spirit, Goggle head hanging off the end, I took my Boomerangs and threw them. "_**Double Return!"**_ I shouted, knocking Cerberumon away and leaving the Goggle head to fly into the blue light. The Boomerangs returned to me, and Cerberumon glared at me and growled.

"Nya, nya!" I teased, sticking my tongue out. Koichi-Loweemon- tapped me and as I turned to him he shook his head.

"Don't tease the dog, he might try to bite." He said unhappily. Sighing I prepared to use 'Double Return' again, but Goggle head's voice rang loud around the area.

"SPIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" and his D-Tector flew towards him. Cerberumon tried to charge again, but Koichi called out an attack. He called it 'Shadow Meteor', pushing Cerberumon back down, slightly smoking.

"Nice shot." I grinned at him, causing him to smile, but my attention was once again focused on the Goggle head. He was still in the light, only now calling out,

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! AGUNIMON!" Much like I had and only slightly different-the name of the Digimon-and…well…I guess Koichi also. Wonder why I didn't hear him…oh well. But yeah, he was a cool looking Digimon. Agunimon has long, spikey blond hair, while having red armour with a mask so you could see his eyes that were oh so blue and the three horns on the forehead.

Seeing this, Koichi and I jumped down from where we were, landing on the ground, as Tommy and the other two Digimon looked at us. The white one looked like he was about to speak, most likely to try to comment on Koichi and I, but Cerberumon spoke first, commenting on Agunimon.

"What is this!? A human turning into a Digimon?!" He said in surprise. I held in a chuckle. Hello, two humans here able to turn into Digimon near you. The two Digimon and Tommy turned back to look at Agunimon. So, LassDingomon and Loweemon weren't enough for you? Yea, sure, go for the newer one.

"What'd he turn into?" Tommy asked innocently. I saw the Polar Bear under his hat, just poking out a bit and chuckled internally.

"Well, let me see," The white Digimon said, taking a green book out of seemingly nowhere and turned the pages, while Koichi and I blocked Cerberumon. "Big, red, likes flame, not Santa Claus." I giggled at that while the white one muttered and continued. "Oh! Agunimon! Oh my! I mean, oh my!" I sighed, get on with it.

Cerberumon pushed us aside, knocking me and Koichi over. "No matter who you are, you'll lose!" The dog exclaimed. I made a 'psh' noise. He could never beat Agunimon. Agunimon is good and Cerberumon is evil. We all know how that goes. He also seems to have forgotten me and Koichi. Not sure whether that's good, or bad. Still, the dog leapt at him, and shouted his attack. "_**Emerald Blaze**_!" Agunimon, moving fast, dodged the attack, covering Tommy and the two Digimon and leapt out of the way again as the green fire came towards him. Koichi and I also jumped up, back onto what was left of the Trailmon tracks, next to a blond haired girl wearing a purple and white striped shirt, and a…'larger' boy.

They looked from the battle to us. "Who are you?" The blonde one asked, looking Loweemon and I up and down.

"LassDingomon." I smiled and gave a two finger salute. "Never thought I'd see humans here, apart from Goggle head and Tommy of course. Not to mention Koichi also." I admitted. As soon as I did though, I remembered she didn't know Loweemon's and my human names. She was probably talking about…nah, they'll meet me and Koichi later…I think.

"Loweemon, the Legendary Warrior of Darkness. I'm travelling with LassDingomon. Trust me, if it weren't for Agunimon down there, she'd have beaten Cerberumon to a pulp." He chuckled, and I sighed, he was probably thinking 'bout the Train Station incident. I was protecting Tommy!

"So, who are you?" I asked them both. It'd be improper if we introduced ourselves, but they didn't introduce themselves.

"Izumi Orimoto, but I'm usually called Zoe." She smiled back at Loweemon and I. Ok, another person who has a nickname.

"Junpei Shibayama, but I'm called J.P. How do you know Takuya and Tommy?" He asked. It was a simple enough question, but had backed me into a mental corner. I didn't want to reveal my identity yet. Looking at Loweemon, he nodded at me, seeming to have the same idea. It'd be weird if we introduced ourselves by our Digimon names and then our human ones.

"I don't know them, but the little kid just looks like a Tommy. Seriously, look at him." I pointed. As I did, I sweat dropped. Agunimon was right in front of us. "Ok, was not expecting that." I sighed and Loweemon laughed as Agunimon back flipped over the edge again, Tommy looking up at us.

"It's not funny, he caught me by surprise. No, you stop laughing or I'll whack ya with these." I threatened Loweemon pointing the Boomerangs still in my hands at him. That shut him up.

The white Digimon looked at us and jumped in surprise. "Oh wow! LassDingomon and Loweemon!" He exclaimed.

The bunny with red pants looked at us. "Hey look, a lion man and a dingo girl!" He exclaimed, pointing out the obvious. I face palmed.

Tommy looked back down at Agunimon, seeming awestruck and 'whoaaaa'd'. Zoe and J.P. looked down and while Zoe gasped out something Italian (Yes, I know Italian when I hear it.). I think she said "Molto cool!" -What the heck does that mean? - J.P. seemed to frown a bit and looked at Zoe with an annoyed 'hmm'. Nothing's wrong with that, but hello? Two Digimon that are probably stronger than Agunimon behind you? Meh. Let 'em be. I don't want to be labelled as an attention seeker, but it was getting annoying being ignored.

Cerberumon just looked up at the incoming Agunimon and prepared to attack. The eyes on the two heads he had on his shoulders started glowing purple and he called out "_**Portals of Darkness**_!" Uh-oh, sounds bad. I don't know why I wasn't down there fighting, but something told me not to. I'm sure Loweemon was the same. Agunimon landed and jumped in between the portals that had opened-wait, portals? The cake isn't a lie!-but got unlucky and fell through one. He gripped the edge with one hand but Cerberumon scraped his hand off with one swipe and Agunimon fell, screaming.

Fuck the feeling, this has gone too far. I prepared to jump down, but looked to Loweemon first. "Look after them." He nodded and I jumped into the hole next to the one Agunimon fell through. Cerberumon called down to us as I landed.

"Now let's see how you two fare on my turf, Darkness!" And closed the portals up behind us as he jumped in.

"I think we'll fare just fine!" I retorted. "Darkness don't scare me!" But then he faded into a shadow and started slashing Agunimon and I with claws that glowed green…does he, like, glow in the dark? But we were getting pummelled. I whacked out randomly with hand and Cerberumon revealed himself, the wind knocked out of him as I had hit his stomach and he flew towards Agunimon. As he just got his breathing straight, Agunimon caught one of his front legs in his hand.

"Nobody escapes the darkness! Emerald Blaze!" He shouted and hit Agunimon close range. I had jumped away just in time, my ears sensing the attack. I hit Cerberumon on the back hard using one of my Boomerangs and as the green fire stopped Agunimon just punched him in the jaw. I heard the impact and winced. Although Cerberumon may be evil, that looked like it had to hurt.

"How about we defeat you without escaping!" He called as he called out an attack. "_**PYRO TORNADO**_!" And as flames came out of his hands he just kept spinning and spinning and spinning until he was literally a fire tornado.

"No! You can't!" Cerberumon called as he was surrounded by flames and enveloped by the tornado of fire. I couldn't help but call out an attack.

"_**DOUBLE RETURN**_!" And I threw the Boomerangs at Cerberumon once again. The Boomerangs circled him and hit him twice before returning to my hands as I caught them.

As the fire tornado broke up, out of the ground with me in it after I called out 'Desert Protection', I heard the white Digimon say "I have to admit it, I'm impressed." I scoffed. Of course you are. Fire is always beautiful. Not always good, but beautiful.

"But what if they're in trouble?" Zoe asked, concerned for our welfare. Thanks for caring.

"I wouldn't worry about it. If I know LassDingomon, and I believe I do, then she'll make sure Agunimon's alright. She hates bullies, and Cerberumon is just another big bully." Loweemon said, looking at me emerging from the tornado. That caused Tommy to stare at him a bit. Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped as the tornado stopped and watched as Agunimon kicked Cerberumon in the gut. Should a little kid like him he be watching all this violence? I mean, I play MA 15+ games and I'm 13, but Tommy? He's like, what, 8?

"Trouble? No, no, no, no, no!" One of the smaller Digimon called out. I believe it was the white one. He seems to be talking a lot. "And I may not know LassDingomon like you do Loweemon, but I believe you!"

"A HUMAN CHILD AND A YOUNGER DIGIMON DEFEATED ME!? NOOOOOOO" Cerberumon screamed.

"Yea! That's right! Don't mess with US!" I called to him as a huge explosion occurred. Sadly, it was not by me.

Everyone cheered and Tommy said "That was amazing!" Hell yeah it was! It's not every day I beat a dog from mythology! (With help from Agunimon, of course.)

"He's beautiful and she's so fierce!" Zoe called out. I grinned hearing that. I was not usually called 'fierce'. I don't think I am personally. Then my mind wandered back to the Train Station where I threatened the bullies…ok, maybe I am. J.P. looked Zoe his head bowed a bit. Does he…_like, like_ Zoe?

Data formed a ring around Cerberumon's body and I stepped back to watch what Agunimon did. It was actually pretty interesting. "Now to take the Fractal Code." He said. So…it's called a 'Fractal Code?' Awesome! Sounds much cooler than 'Data'. Agunimon then fished out a D-Tector and I stared. Where the hell did he get that from? A secret storage space in the air?

He then pressed a button on the D-Tector's side and swiped it across the air and the Fractal Code from Cerberumon flowed into it. "Hey! Look at the pretty little light!" the rabbit called as -is it Data or left-over Fractal Code? - dispersed into little tiny bits.

"You nincompoop," The white one said. "That 'pretty little light' is Cerberumon's essence. So it looks like we're not done with him." The white one explained before looking over his shoulder and seeing the rabbit-like Digimon there. "Buzz off!" He exclaimed. "You said you didn't want to carry the book."

"Huh?" Tommy asked as Agunimon was covered in Fractal Code and turned back to Takuya on his hands and knees panting. I looked at my back-near my bottom-. Still had a tail, still was a Digimon. So, if I was in Digimon form longer than Takuya, why am I still a Digimon?

"Wow, that's tiring." the Goggle head –know known as Takuya thanks to J.P.- panted and he looked at me. "Thanks for the help back there…?" He trailed off, looking at me.

"LassDingomon. And I must say, you did more of the work than I did." I admitted. Takuya nodded.

"But what-what happened?" He asked his D-Tector. "How did I know how to do all that stuff?" Now I was mystified. If it wasn't him, then who was it? The Digimon he turned into? I know I was doing this stuff all on my own.

'**You are Digidestined.'** His D-Tector said in the woman's voice. So, it wasn't just mine and Koichi's?

"I'm a what now?" Takuya asked it. Dude, you're probably not-

'**Digidestined. Chosen for great things, but be frightened. The one who chose you is you.'** it replied. Oh sure. Cut me off when I was about to say that he wasn't going to get an answer. I then realised it was probably talking to me too and-hold on a second. Was it saying all of us here pressed the 'yes' button on our phones when we got the message? SHIOT! So, we really DID vote ourselves up for this!

"I chose myself?" Takuya asked it softly. I answered him.

"Hey, Takuya," He looked at me with surprise. "Thank J.P. up there for telling me your name. Anyway, you got a message, right? So, that means you pressed 'yes' when you got the message on your phone." He nodded but his eyes widened.

"Are you a human?" He asked carefully.

I nodded. "Yea, I am, and so is the Dark lion up there, but don't tell your friends. I told them I was LassDingomon; he told them he was Loweemon. You too now that I think about it."

"Wow." He said and the D-Tector spoke up.

'**Thank you, Catherine.'** It said. That was it, a thank you? Meh.

"Catherine?" Takuya asked me.

"Yea, call me Kat." I nodded at him again.

"So, I guess that means we aren't going home." He sighed, and as he did a Trailmon went past and I looked in the window of one of the carts. My eyes widened at what I saw. It was Koji! I looked up at Loweemon, and saw that he had seen the same person I had.

"It was fun chatting to ya Takuya, but maybe we will meet on the road. You too, the five of you up there!" I told them all. Jumping back up to Loweemon, I looked at Loweemon. He nodded at me and we sprinted off into the station, even deeper where the Trailmon had gone. When we were far enough away, we de-digivolved.

"That was fun." I laughed to Koichi and he chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad you restrained yourself."

I growled at him. "Just because I'm not LassDingomon, doesn't mean I can't hit you." I threatened. He just shrugged it off. Damn, they don't affect him anymore. Well, 7.5 points for trying!

**Shark: And CUT! Excellent chapter folks. Wonderful.**

**Destiny: Hey, take a look at the word count.**

**Shark: Wha-? *See's total and spits out current drink* WOW! Forget last chapter, this is the longest! *takes another sip and starts choking***

**Destiny: I'd better save her. Meanwhile, GOOD NIGHT, GOOD MORINING OR GOOD AFTERNOON YOU FF HOPPERS!**


	3. What IS that thing of a Digimon?

**Oh my! New chappie is stopping by! There was an error, I noticed last chapter. It said, 'Digidestined. Chosen for great things, but be frightened. The one who chose you is you.' Actually it is 'Digidestined. Chosen for great things, but **_**DON'T **_**be frightened. The one who chose you is you.' My mistake.**

_I keep renaming my motives, but continue doing the same things. -Mason Cooley_

We looked around the station. C'mon, Koji can't be that hard to find, can he? It's like he doesn't want to be found, and maybe he doesn't, but we're going to hunt him down anyways. When I was about to suggest we look elsewhere, we heard the woman's voice. Damn, didn't know it echoed.

'**Koji Minamoto. Commence your search.'** Hey! Koji must be nearby! So…what is Koji searching for? Us? Nah, that couldn't be it, he would have found us already. Koichi and I ran towards the voice and heard Koji talk to the D-Tector.

"Search? For what?" Wow Koji, _real _sleek. Question the voice. There goes my opinion I had of your 'cool boy' silence…not that it was good in the first place. So maybe you aren't such a bad guy. Actually, I wanted to ask a few questions to it as well.

'**The spirit.'** It replied. I sighed mentally. You _seriously_ talk in riddles? I mean- after seeing Agunimon, I think I know what a spirit is. Koji however...probably doesn't.

"How do you know my name?" Koji asked it again. Dude, it knew _ALL_ of our names, no matter who we were. Hell, didn't it speak your name to you when you pressed 'yes' on your phone?

'**Find the spirit, and you will find the answer to all your questions.'** The woman's voice spoke again. Wow, did this person manipulate others by promising rewards? How come Koichi and I didn't get promised a treat?

"Not good enough. I'm not a lapdog you can just order around you know," He said to it. Well, we're not lapdogs, but now that you say it…everyone _is_ kind of being bossed around. "What is this 'spirit' anyway?" Lol, n00b. Then again, I guess we're all n00bs. "I mean, how do I know where to look for it?" The D-Tector then must have done something he didn't like, because he just growled at it.

"What's this?" He said surprised at the map-thing that had appeared on his D-Tector and looked at the train, which said something I couldn't understand and then took off. Maybe because the accent it had was too strong for me…ok, that's weird.

"Apparently we're in a station called the 'Flame Terminal'; the train is called a Trailmon and can talk, you're not the only one here, and we've been looking for you." I said like I was talking about the weather.

Koji spun round to look at us. "Who are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Relax, I'm Koichi and this is Catherine." Koichi replied. Looking back and forth between the two, I burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Koichi and Koji said together. I just started laughing harder and then my stomach started to hurt because of it.

"Koichi, remember why we were looking for Koji?" I smirked. Koichi's eyes widened and then he laughed for a few seconds too. He stopped quickly though.

"Why are you laughing for no reason? Also, how do _you_ know my name?" Koji said sternly. Looks like he ignored Koichi's advice to relax.

"No reason? You and Koichi are brothers; I can't believe you haven't figured that out yet! Koichi told me your name, too. So go on Koichi, looks like you have some explaining to do. Want me to leave you alone?' And without waiting for a reply, I turned and left.

After a couple of minutes of walking, I reached the outside, and thought I heard movement. Looking back, Koji and Koichi were running towards me. "So, ya talked it o'er?" I called to them.

When they got close, Koji still holding his D-Tector and the weird sphere on it, Koichi nodded, but it was Koji who spoke. "Yeah, it's hard to believe though. It still makes sense nonetheless."

"Okay, so what now?" I asked Koji, as he had the sphere thing-let's go with a map-on his D-Tector. I grinned at Koichi.

"Good, now I won't have to make you two look in a mirror." I teased.

"Erm, look there." Koichi said, pointing toward a gap in between two structures where the three of us saw J.P. and Tommy running.

"Well, there goes an accident waiting to happen," Koji said and then tilted his head. "You really shouldn't be wandering alone around this place." He said to the empty air J.P. and Tommy had occupied.

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for Koichi and I walking with you, you could've taken your own advice." I said, chuckling a bit.

"Catherine, do you think we should follow them?" Koichi asked me.

"I dunno; ask Koji, he's got a map thing." I shrugged back to him.

"Oh well, we're not here to play babysitters. Let's continue." He said turning back to us briefly and then turned again and walked forward. Koichi and I followed of course. We searched hard to find this guy, so we're not losing him so soon.

We kept walking and came to a forest area. I must admit, it was kind of pretty. I wonder if the real world has any place like this. I was snapped out of my musings by Koji who broke the silence we had been travelling in.

"This is getting old." He sighed unhappily. Well, you've just been looking at the map. Maybe if you had looked at the scenery, you would think differently. The variety of plans was astounding.

"So? We're adventuring! Explore and loosen up a little." I smiled at him.

"True, but then we'd get lost." He replied.

"Catherine, I agree with Koji. It is fun exploring, but someone had to be a guide." Koichi said, siding with Koji. What happened back at the station when I left them?

"Fine." I frowned and stayed silent, walking over to a square entrance cut in a steel opening. Koji's map then disappeared. Looking around Koji and Koichi spotted me, messing around with an echo.

"It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall." He said and walked over to me, Koichi trailing behind him a bit. "But we didn't come here to be safe; this had better not be someone's idea of a joke." And stairs then appeared, shocking me a bit. Man this place is magical.

We walked downwards, and I kept just in front of Koichi. Don't want him falling again, do we? "Anyone here?" Koji called and I grinned because I could hear his voice echoing around the area. "Ok, apart from us, I suppose not."

We came to an area that had pipes in several different directions. We were near the top when we heard cries for help below. As I looked down I gasped. J.P. and Tommy! What are they doing so far underground!?

Koji and Koichi also gasped and I grinned. Could we be super heroes and save them? Koji jumped down and grabbed a pole, with me laughing. I then jumped down too, Koichi not far behind.

When we reached the bottom, Koji kicked the pipe and broke it off, getting ready to fight the small Digimon coming towards us. I put my fists up and Koichi got into a defensive position. He then rushed towards them, swinging his pole, but missing. I punched a few away and kicked a few. It was the best feeling I have had all day!

Koichi managed to hit a few, too, but he mostly stayed on the defensive.

"Who are those two? I know the girl is Catherine but wow!" Tommy said in awe as Koji got covered in Digimon but kicked them all away. I held out my arms and let them latch on to me- their teeth actually didn't hurt- and smashed them against the wall. Koichi was following my example.

"I don't know, but they are serious!" J.P. exclaimed. Well, we were protecting you, and since these Digimon were like bullies, of course we had to be serious.

Heaps of them latched onto Koji, but he just popped the top one off with his pole and spun around, knocking them all against the wall.

"Not yet human! Don't smile yet!" One of the heads-probably the leader-said and was covered in Fractal Code. Something tells me this was a really, _really_, bad thing.

**Well, this was a quick update. Then again, I'll try to add length to the amount of chapters by doing, like, two parts for one episode.**


End file.
